clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
Penguin Style is Club Penguin's monthly clothing catalog. It is, as stated in the Ultimate Guide To Club Penguin: Volume 1, updated on the first Friday of every month. Each issue has a different color and cover design. Member players can buy colors, clothes, backgrounds, and flag pins in this catalog. Non-members can only buy the colors flag pins,and player card Backgrounds. Each catalog has a "Penguins at Work" section which features a new job for penguins every month. In every new catalog, there are hidden items in it. Most of the things that are hidden were made in the last catalog, but hidden for more room for the page to add more items. The Viking helmet is always hidden in the catalog, in both red and blue, and sometimes gold, such as in the February 2007, March 2007 and October 2008 catalogs. According to issue 175 of the club Penis sexy, every item, except for Party Hats, and pins, would come back eventually. This made many "rare" penguins unhap Penguins at Work Below is a list of job-related clothing that has been sold in Penguin Style in previous months: *January 2008 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza. *February 2008 - Constuction Worker - dance to drill. *March 2008 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee. *April 2008 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up RESCUE QUAD sign. *May 2008 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal. *June 2008 - Lifeguard *July 2008 - Music Conductor *August 2008 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose. *September 2008 - Painter *October 2008 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode. *November 2008 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow. *December 2008 - Cake Baker - dance to serve a cake. *January 2009 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee. *February 2009 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food. *March 2009 - Painter *April 2009 - Farmer *May 2009 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal. *June 2009 - Construction Worker - dance to drill. *July 2009 - Music Conductor *August 2009 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza. *September 2009 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose. *October 2009 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode. *November 2009 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow. *December 2009 - Cake Baker - dance to serve cake. *January 2010 - Construction Worker - dance to drill. *February 2010 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food. *March 2010 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up a sign that says RESQUE SQUAD. Trivia *There was a note hidden in the back of the catalog in April 2008, giving hints about the next party, which turned out to be the Medieval Party 2008. *Nearly every clothing item will eventually come back in time. *On January 1st and January 2nd, 2010 there are many angry penguins at the Gift Shop complaining about the new catalog not being here yet so they started angry mobs, and some said Disney ruined Club Penguin. The catalog was eventually released at 10:15am Club Penguin Time. It turns out that the catalog had not been released as Club Penguin had been working on a new feature, a customise your own shirt section for the catalog. This was also slowed down because they had been adding even more flags and a new background for the flags. Also, penguins are mad because there were no wigs. And some want a refund, also. *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog said "Jan '09" for a short time. *The catalog was also used in the Sport Shop until it got remodeled and was replaced with the Snow & Sports Catalog, making the catalog only able to be found in the Gift Shop. *There are hidden items in every catalog. *Starting in the Jan. '10 catolog, you can create your own T-shirts. *Graphics on the covers of the catalogs have changed over the years. *Some of the penguins in the catalog have the same pose as penguins of old catalogs *The Feb '10 catalog and the March '10 catalog front cover have the same background, the only thing that changed is the penguin on the cover. *The "Penguins at Work" section used to be called "On the job". Penguin Style Catalogs File:Newcat-716306.jpg|March '06 Catalog File:Cp_april_catalogue.jpg|April '06 Catalog File:Catalogjan07style.jpg|January '07 Catalog Image:Penguin_style_may_07.PNG|May '07 Catalog Image:Penguin_Style.PNG|November '07 Catalog Image:Pengstyleoct08.png|October '08 Catalog File:Cataloguemay2009.png|May '09 Catalog File:ZaJuly.png|July '09 Catalog File:Penguinstyleaug09.png|August '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyleSept2009.png|September '09 Catalog File:October Penguin Style.jpg|October '09 Catalog File:November09pengstyle.png|November '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Dec_09.png|December '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Glitch.png|January '10 Catalog typo appeared for a few days after its release File:Catalogfebruary.png|February '10 Catalog File:March_2010_catalog.png|March '10 Catalog See also *Clothes *Secret Items *Gift Shop *Member *Big Wigs *Costume Trunk SWF *Current version of Penguin Style *The Penguin Style for August 2007 *The Penguin Style for September 2007 *The Penguin Style for October 2007 *The Penguin Style For November 2007 *The Penguin Style For March 2008 Category:Printed Media Category:Glorious Articles Category:Printed Media Category:Club Penguin